


Best One Yet (Victorian AU)

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Best One Yet (Victorian AU)

Up early morning stoking the fires of the works aveling and porter road roller.   
We set out from the yard around 7:45 and set out on the open road towards Glasgow. Today we were re-surfacing the road along side the university.   
At around a quarter past ten the uni traffic got rather busy.   
Hundreds of students passing by all destined for far greater things than me.   
That’s when I saw her a Bonny wee brown haired lass. She wore a tight black over coat and a purple tartan kilt.   
She was stunning.   
As she strolled past I blew the rollers steam whistle and waved to her. She giggled and continued in her way.   
Who was I kidding here I was a grubby manual worker, compared to her infinite knowledge and beauty.   
We continued renewing the road. Hours passed before once more the traffic picked up.   
But no sign of that beautiful young woman. I sighed and continued stoking the fire.   
I few minutes later, i heard the other road men on our crew hollering and wolf whistling I looked round and saw them leering at you one reached out and grabbed your arm.   
I jumped down from the engine shovel in hand and ran over the the men harassing her!   
“Hey! Let go of her !”   
“Or what? ” the biggest man shouted back   
“Or your gonna catch the back of my shovel across your face!”  
“Alright big man, We were only joking” 

With that they let go of her. 

“I’m so sorry about those morons.”   
“It’s ok it wasn’t your fault” she said back with a softness she was blessed with.   
“To be honest with you your the reason I’m here”

“Me?! I didn’t offend you this morning, I’m so so so sorry it’s just tha...”  
She jumped in “no no no nothing like that”  
“It’s just that we’ll I couldn’t get you out of my mind all day.”  
“You’ve been the only thing in my mind all day” I replied quickly

“Well seeing as you rescued me can I buy you a drink?”

“Well I would love to have a drink with you but I insist that buy.”

We set off up Byers road, and we got chatting. We came to a small pub not far up the road   
And we got a drink. I had a pint of mild and she had a white wine.   
We sat at a small table tucked away in the corner.   
We got lots of funny looks from everyone who could blame them a lowly road worker with a university undergrad student. You pulled me over and whispered in my ear   
“Why don’t we head back to my flat and we can pick up our conversation”  
“Ok that sounds good”

We walked out of the pub and headed to you flat about a mile away. 

Once inside we got back to our conversation and as the night continued we grew closer. 

“Do you want to get cleaned up?” She asked me   
“Sounds good”  
She gestured over towards the bathroom and handed me a towel.   
I headed in and jumped in her hot shower. A few minutes into my shower the door opened and she walked in. I scrambled and grabbed the towel to cover my decency   
“Woah, what are you doing!”  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t realise you were already showering I just wanted to tell you where the soap was, sorry sorry I’ll just go”

“Well your here now just get me the soap”

“Sorry, it’s...it’s...”

“Come on...”

“It’s on the shelf over there but if I pass it you I might see something you don’t want me to...”

“It’s ok I don’t mind” I said back unsure

She walked over and handed me a bar of soap.  
I reached out forgetting about my towel which fell to the floor revealing my naked body. 

She took a quick look up and down before blushing and running out.   
I finished up my shower and then headed out with the towel wrapped round me   
I came out into the living room and found you bundled up on the sofa.   
You were sobbing into your hands. 

“Hey hey hey, what’s up?”  
“I’m mortified I just objectified you like that!”  
“What? It was an accident”

“No..”  
“What do you mean no?”  
“I thought it was a good idea, I was curious but instead I made myself look like an idiot”

“I can’t believe you would do that to me, I feel so betrayed”

She threw her self at my feet   
“Please forgive me”  
“I’ll do anything”

“Anything?”

She nodded

“Well you’ve seen me, let me see you”

“What!? That’s not fair!”

“And what you did is?”

“No...but”

“We’ll get to it then”

She stood up and took off her over coat. 

“Keep going”  
She un buttoned her vest and dropped it to the floor.   
Next she unthreaded her top and lifted it off her delicate frame.   
She revealed a lacy purple brassiere matching her kilt

“Holy shit” I murmured.   
“What!”  
Your even more stunning without you fancy tops

“Keep going, please”  
She blushed and unbuckled her kilt   
It dropped to the floor around her ankles and showed off her matching panties. 

I tapped the sofa next to me and gestured to her to sit down   
She sat down   
“Wait I thought you wanted us to be even” she said shyly

“Well I wanted something else first”  
I leant over and kissed her. She closed her eyes and leaned in almost falling over as i pulled back.   
“Wow” she moaned   
“Ok now you can continue”

“Why don’t you get what you want she said” and sat up

I reached round her and fumbled with the straps.   
“Haven’t you ever done this before”  
She giggled

“No... no one from my area can afford anything so luxurious” 

“Well let me help you”

She removed the brassiere and revealed her young supple breasts 

I was blown away. I reached out to caress them.   
She smacked my hand away.   
“Sorry wasn’t I meant to do that”  
I questioned   
Well we’re not even yet so I wouldn’t want to get you into debt. She stood up and dropped her panties down onto the floor.

I stood up and dropped my towel I embraced her our hands feeling every inch of each other   
It didn’t take long for me to get a semi.   
She reached her hand round to feel what she had caused. 

She began stroking my dick and getting it rock hard.  
Once fully up she dropped down and began sucking, taking it further and further down until there was no more to take.   
I beckoned her up to my side and then sat her down on the sofa   
I sat down by her feet and opened her legs to reveal her perfect pussy.   
I began gently licking in and around focusing most of my efforts on her clit.   
She pushed the back of my head down into her pussy making Sure she could get exactly what she desired   
I forced my head up and kissed up her body over her breasts and kissed her passionately I laid her out along the sofa maintaining our passionate embrace. As we hit the sofa I slid my hand down and helped my solid dick into her dripping hole. She grabbed my shoulders and breathed deeply into my neck   
I worked up a steady pace.   
Savouring every moment. 

After a couple of minutes of ecstasy I lifted her up and placed her around my waist she pushed me back against the sofa and she worked her hips riding me hard. She leaned into me and allowed me to suck on her nipples. 

She moaned into my neck once more and her legs trembled as she came hard onto me. I stood up With her still wrapped around my waist and dick.   
I hooked my arms up and under her legs and fucked her tight little hole while supporting both our weight. 

I quickly reached orgasm inside her amazing hole I came hard and filled her up.   
I dropped her down onto the sofa as my load leaked from her hole. 

I stood back and enjoyed my handy work.   
She opened her eyes and smiled up at me.   
“Thank you...”  
“No, thank you”


End file.
